


Kanera: The Abboccato War

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Rebels, Romance, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the gang are off on a routine mission, leaving Kanan and Hera some quiet time with dinner and an exquisite bottle of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanera: The Abboccato War

Kanera: The Abboccato War

The Kids were gone. ALL of them. Zeb had a mission to meet with a weapon's dealer on Alderaan, and he took Chopper, Ezra, and Sabine to help secure weapons for the growing members of the rebel group led by Commander Sato.

Kanan and Hera were on board the Ghost ship. Alone. Though they were constantly at odds with the Empire, always trying to stay one step ahead, some days were slower than others. Today was such a slow day, and Kanan smiled as he freshened up in his room.

Hera snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's so quiet around here!" she smiled.

"Hopefully, the others will come back safely. But if Zeb and Ezra should have one of their unscheduled adventures, at least they will have it on another planet." Kanan smirked.

"Well, the rest of the squad is on patrol duty, but there's no sign of Imperial activity for now." They walked hand in hand to the dining area. Hera had taken a moment to clean up the place.

"Even Imperials take a break once in a while" Kanan leaned against the wall and watched her as she set some glasses next to an exotic bottle of wine. "Nice, this place smells like a flower garden from Lothal. I remember a garden with flowers there..."

"It was out on the Imperial highway, near sector 42, remember? We were hiding in that flower bed when the patrols roared past us on their speeder bikes."

"Of course!" Kanan grinned. This time, he wrapped his arms around her as she set plates on the decorative cloth covering the table, next to the candles. "How could I have forgotten that wonderful hiding place? We had to lay low there for an hour or two, as I recall...."

His hands started to caress Hera intimately from behind, and his hands gently suggested that the memory was filled with other, unspoken memories as he caressed her rather boldly. Hera blushed in the dim light as she hummed from his gentle embrace. He started kissing her neck gently, and even made a small suggestive kiss along one of her vibrant lekku. She blushed and giggled, but broke the mood gently, as women would do with a man who expressed too much.....enthusiasm. 

"We were on such an important mission...." she winked, turned and faced him.

"We got a little carried away. The patrols were long gone....but we stayed hidden for most of the night in those flowers!" Kanan winked back.

"You're so bad" she leaned up and snapped a brief kiss from his crackling lips. Kanan hungered for more, but now was the time to eat. She broke from the embrace and fetched food from the kitchen area. Two salads, and a small portion of meat and potatoes scalloped from fleet supplies.

"Very nice" he whispered. His eyes followed her and admired every curve and bend, but they were eyes that watched her lovingly. Not just watching a woman, but a true friend and companion who had elevated his existence. Hera would glance at him and notice his twinkling eyes that spoke to her silently. Her eyes spoke back the same message, the same hunger. But, for now, it was a dinner that would preoccupy their moment together. The food of love that they truly hungered for would wait back in the shadows of their active minds.

They ate quietly, and Kanan opened that mystic bottle to pour for them both. "Smells nice" he admired this rare Abboccato "Where did you find this? Did we by chance hide from the Imps in a wine garden?"

"It was a gift from a friend, Senator Organa."

They spent the moment drinking the red, sweet wine. Kanan rubbed his eyes a little "This is strong stuff! Maybe we shouldn't have so much"

Hera smirked and gave him a snarky look "What? You can't handle a little wine?"

"Of course I can!" He tried to back peddle "I, uhhh, I just didn't want you to get overwhelmed."

"Oh, I can take it! Pour me another glass." Hera insisted.

"Well, if YOU can take it, so can I!" Kanan smiled, gulped down the last of his previous glass and poured himself some more.

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Kanan" She smiled, enjoying him try to be manly "Just because I can out drink you doesn't mean you have to make a contest of this."

"Oh, but I'm not proving anything. I can keep up with you." They drank the wine faster and started pouring more drinks from the bottle of Abboccato. They ate their food quick, and soon it was just Kanan versus Hera with wine. Both started to get woozy and dizzy, but they just smiled at each other as they continued to drink and pour.

"You look like you need to go to bed. Maybe you should rest" Kanan smiled and started to slur his victory speech.

"You're sooooooo cute when you're about to collapse!" Hera almost chuckled like a goofy gundark as she gulped down another full glass. She smiled and leaned up against her drinking arm. Her head wobbled, but she put on a good show of strength as she leaned into her hand. "Pour me an....nutha...."

Kanan's eyes drooped into a half sleep and just stared at her. "I think....I'm done..."

"And YAY!" Hera blushed and almost plopped herface down into her plate. She scooted to the other side of the table and drooped herself upon Kanan "Whatsh mah prize?"

"I think we both lost...." Kanan chuckled. The Abboccato War. The only kind of war worth fighting. If only the rest of the galaxy had considered just holding a drinking contest insead of actual fighting. It was the happiest war he had ever fought. They stared at each other. Not a sound stirred for a full minute, except for the humming of the Ghost's higher functions.

"I love you" Kanan blurted out. He just held her close and breathed her perfume in. He smiled, and felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy as he rested his head on top of hers.

"You're a big dumb clown!" Hera wrapped her arms around him and smiled big in the drunken embrace. She gave him a gentle kiss but nothing more happened. Both were too drunk tired to think about anything but sleep. They closed their eyes and simply rested together by the empty bottle of that wonderful nectar.

She only hoped they would both be sober in the next 8 hours when the rest of the gang returned.


End file.
